Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining an object orientation from a recorded image, wherein the orientation, in which the object was placed when the image of the object was recorded, is determined. This invention particularly relates to a method for automatically determining the orientation, in which an object was placed when an image, such as a radiation image, of the object was recorded.